Cold Ethyl
by littletreeGul
Summary: Herbert West tries to date a woman...and ends up with somebody unexpected.


Header  
>Title : Cold Ethyl<br>Rating: 16  
>warning: implied necrophilia<br>Genre: Horror,  
>Beta : di _glossia, Thanks !<br>Disclaimer : "Herbert West" is a character created by H.P. Lovecraft  
>Summary : Don´t trust strangers and don´t trust dates , either. Especially not Herbert why Herbie hasn't a girlfriend.<p>

Cold Ethyl

Tina, Sandy and Lisa were standing in the changing room, getting ready for work at the Miskatonic hospital when Nora entered the room. The girls giggled when they looked at her.  
>Nora: "Is there something on my face? Or did I miss a joke?"<br>Tina: "Is it true, that creepy Herbert wants to go out with you? I heard some rumors…"  
>Nora: "Yes, that's right. He asked me to go out with him."<br>Sandy: "But you won't go, will you? You wouldn't date "creepy Herbert", would you ? "He seems to be ok. I don't think he's that bad, just a bit strange maybe…"  
>Lisa: "He always gets what he wants. I heard it from Sabrina that he asked her to do really sick things that she'd never talk about. But, thank God, I already had a boyfriend so he's not interested in me."<br>Nora, tying her shoes: "I don't care about rumors. He was ok, although a bit awkward and uneasy when talking with me; but there can't be too much wrong with him at all."  
>Two days later, Nora and Herbert meet at a restaurant.<br>Nora, shy: "It's nice to be here with you. I like this place."  
>Adult voice in Herbert's head: "She's perfect for what I have planned."<br>Herbert, sweet and gentle: "I like being here with you, too. How did a pretty girl like you become a nurse?"  
>Nora, blushing: "Thank you. When I was a little girl, everybody told me I look like a perfect nurse so I had to try. Those people were right: I had the talent."<br>Herbert, laughing: "Nobody ever said anything like that about me. They called me a creepy pervert at best, but I'm not creepy."  
>Nora laughed, too.<br>Adult voice: "But they were right, you are a pervert, Herbert. Don't tell me it's the science you're interested in: it's all about the girls."  
>Herbert: "Would you like to come home with me?"<br>Nora surprised, pretending to be shocked: "Herbert, we hardly know each other, even the girls are worried. They warned me about you."  
>Herbert, calming her: "There's nothing to be afraid of. I just want to practice some very special things with you."<br>Nora, pretending to be relieved: "Ok, if it's just work we're talking about…"  
>At Herbert's and Dan's apartment:<br>Herbert, opening the door: "Welcome. Feel free to be yourself."  
>Both took a seat on the couch in the living room. Herbert lit some candles on the table next to the couch. The room was furnished with light wooden boards filled with books and some stone sculptures. On the walls there were several modern abstract paintings.<br>Nora: "I like your apartment."  
>Herbert put his arm around her. With the hand of his free arm, he pushed some buttons on a remote controller. Classical music started to play. "I'd like you right here and now."<br>Nora, teasing: "You really don't waste any time."  
>Herbert, cool: "Tempus fugit."<br>Nora: "I need to freshen up. Where is the bathroom?"  
>Herbert: "Down the corridor on the right."<br>Nora left the room. She reached the bathroom and slowly opened the door. It was dark inside except for the moonlight shining through the window down into the bathtub. But the tub wasn't empty: she could see the shape of a female body through the shower curtain. Holding her breath, she took a step towards the body and reached out for it. She could feel something wet on her fingertips. Suddenly the lights went on and she saw at a dead woman covered in blood.  
>Herbert entered the bathroom.<br>Nora turned around and started to scream hysterically: "You killed her! You killed her! You monster!"  
>But Herbert smiled and burst into laughter. He just couldn't stop laughing until tears came into his eyes. Almost choking, he tried to explain: "May I introduce you to "Cold Ethyl"? Isn't she lovely?"<br>Nora's eyes widened with shock before she passed out.  
>Herbert kneeled on the bathroom floor, lightly slapping Nora's face and waving fresh air over her.<br>She slowly opened her eyes.  
>Herbert: "I'm sorry, I forgot to take it away. It's something I'm working on. This isn't a real corpse: it's a anatomic model, I need for my studies"<br>Herbert, calmly: "See, this is just model, nothing but a model, Nora."  
>She gave him a cold, angry look: "Herbert, I hate you and I don't want to see you ever again!"<br>Nora got up from the floor, picked up her handbag and left the apartment, slamming the door shut.  
>Adult voice in his head, sarcastically: "You really know how to treat women. No wonder you can't get a living one. And you are the sloppiest re-animator ever."<br>Herbert: "Shut up. She believed my story about the work."  
>He got up, took "Ethyl" out of the tub and spread her on the floor. "Do you remember the fun we had last night? Making love by the refrigerator light? What about the bathroom<br>floor? Don't worry, I'll be nice and not hurt you." He undid his belt and started to unbutton his jeans.

The End


End file.
